Calligraphy
by corruptedkuchikiangel
Summary: When Rukia just can't get the hang of calligraphy. One shot.


A/N: So I got this idea while reading Firework by fluffymushroom where Byakuya was teaching Rukia to draw seaweed ambassador. So here is my idea how you enjoy!!

...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o...o..

The wind cooled the night, the only sounds coming from Seireitei was the soft snoring of the lackadaisical guards perch on the large columns, the scandalous laughs of drunken shinigamis traversing the streets, the chirps of busy crickets and the tired croaking of frogs.

The halls of Kuchiki mansion was devoid of light,as maids rested their heads for the night, dreaming of the knights in shinning armor that will never come and whisked them away. The flickering flame of a lamp can be seen through the shoji door in the west wing. There sat a petite and frustrated woman, calligraphy brush in her right hand as mountains of crumbled parchment paper littered her room floor. The adjoining room held the ascetic, aloof prince, the 28th head of the infamous Kuchiki Clan, lightly asleep with his ears tuned to the surrounding noise. The thud as the wad of paper hit the thin sheet of separation between her room and the outside world. The exasperated curse that slip past her lips as finally reaching her limit she threw the ink bottle, letting it shatter on the ground. Byakuya sighed at her poorly controlled anger as he shifted his position in his cosy futon and took a deep breath in, willing a long needed sleep to cascade over him.

Rukia cursed herself for her errant behaviour and hoped that the sound of the broken bottle didn't stir her brother from his sleep. She retrieved a cloth from her closet to clean up the black ink that now stained her hardwood floors.

Cleaning up her mess, Rukia strolled to the kitchen area in search of milk and cookies to calm her stressed mind. The raven-haired shinigami has been practicing calligraphy for the past two months when she came home from her duties, during missions with ichigo and even missing her favourite Chappy serial to perfect the art. In the long history of the Kuchiki Clan, the art of calligraphy was handed down through the generations, every member was edified of the desirous art and eventually becoming a requirement. Rukia who upon entering the noble family under undignified means was not taught this art. Her strongwill to become part of the clan lead her to learn the inner workings of the clan as to carry about herself in a respectful manner and make her brother proud. Self-taught on the history, mannerisms, loyalties and politics of the nobles, she however has yet to overcome the art of calligraphy which frustrated her to no end.

Rukia entered the kitchen quarters, turning the light on, she rummaged through the refrigerator in search of the milk carton she saw earlier that day. Once the object was in her hand, she found a empty tray and an empty glass. She put the glass into the tray and then carefully poured the milk from the carton. Satisfied with the volume of milk in the glass, Rukia turned her attention to the pantry which she knew held the other object of her desire. She found the purple bag of chocolatey chocolate chip cookies that Ichigo bought her from the human world. Taking one out of the bag she crunched down on the cookie.

"So scrumptious" she thought. She laid out the cookies on a ceramic plate and place it adjacent to the glass of milk on the tray. Securing the remainder of the cookies she tiptoe to hide it on the top shelf of the pantry. Turning around she came face to face with steel gray eyes, silky black hair and navy blue yukata "Nii-sama!" she squeaked

He looked at her before shifting his eyes above her reaching overhead for a jar of dry tea leaves.

Jar in hand, Byakuya walked over to the island in the center of the kitchen where Rukia had her tray of goodies. Rukia stood still watching his every gracious movement as he maneuvered himself through the kitchen. He fetched the tetsubin from the shelf filling it with water and a couple tea leaves before resting in on the small brazier. The soothing concoction of chamomile and mint filled the air as the artistically carved cast iron pot was heated over the coals.

"Rukia"

The petite shinigami almost jumped out her soul upon hearing her name.

"Do you plan on standing there all night?"

Rukia coming back to her senses realized she hadn't move since the stoic man entered the room. She shifted her foot a bit unsure of herself as she carefully moved to the ancient handcrafted counter. The presence of this man always has her feeling uneasy but nevertheless she held herself together firmly and gracefully bowed after taking her tray. Rukia quickly exited the room unexpectedly flustered, slowing her heartbeat she made her way down the corridor to her bedroom. Settling her butt in the squishy biege futon, her small fingers dug into her midnight snack as she resumed her calligraphy. Two kanji: strength and pride, Strength being the simplest with a define stroke to the right coming down into a hook and a final stroke down across the first line. She thought she did pretty well with it through she knew a real Kuchiki would have done it with a delicate precision. Her strokes were a bit unsteady and rough. Rukia sighed continuing the second kanji pride, a word that held so much meaning to the noble house.

As she began the first three strokes, a light knock was heard on her door. Rukia opened the door to meet a tray of two fine china tea cups being held by delicate and slender hands of her adoptive brother.

" The tea will help you sleep" he said sternly

"Uh" the heat of her embarrassment flushed her define cheeks, "Sumimasen Nii-sama I will retire to bed immediately"

She reached for the teacup.

"May I enter?" asked Byakuya

Her violet eyes widen, her right hand suspended over the handle of the cup. She saw the mess near her bed in her peripheral vision and the red shade on her face deepened. Knowing that she can't refused, she acquiesced with a depressed nod. Byakuya light footsteps made its way across to her table, his eyes noticed her calligraphy as he placed the tray next to the lantern. Rukia closed the door nimbly walking towards him.

"Arigato Nii-sama for the tea" she shyly looking down at the floor.

"Is this the reason you have been losing sleep?" indicating the calligraphy with his head.

She looked up "Hai, I do apologize for the disturbance earlier" hanging her head yet again.

He approached her subtly " Here drink" he said offering her the cup of tea.

"Thank you nii-sama" her fingers brushing his as she took the cup from his hand. Luscious, hazy, deep purple pupils met cold, assertive, dark grey ones and an invisible electricity crackled between the adoptive siblings. Rukia stomach felt empty like a bottomless pit under his stare and the palpitations of that red bloody muscle in her chest increased with every suction and discharge. Why did this man make her feel this way.

"Would you like me to teach you"

"Huh!" the cup almost slipped from her hand due to the sheer abnormality of the words that left Byakuya mouth.

His eyebrows twitched from her use of words "If you are having trouble with the art I can teach you the proper way"

"Really?" she enquired.

"Dont make me repeat myself a third time Rukia"

She cringed "Sorry but yes I have been practicing for weeks now" her shoulders slumped in defeat.

He looked at her intently " We will start tomorrow night after your duties. In the mean time get some rest."

"Hai niisama" she nodded excitedly.

THE NEXT NIGHT APPROXIMATELY 10:30PM.

Her toes curled and uncurled on the comforter, the anxiety was creeping in should she go to him as a reminder of his suggestion or should she practice patience and wait for his arrival. She knew patience was the most reasonable and tactical move. A complete control of the habit to pace the length of her room. Then that long awaited knock was heard, she flew up from her futon to quickly open the door and there he was in a mauve yukata with his chisled chest peaking out from the V of the attire. The stash tightly tied at his waist. Byakuya Kuchiki, the man who adopted a Rukongai brat due to a dying wish from his beloved wife yet remains with this cold hearted expression on his handsome face. His jaw set as he looked at her to invite him in, his hair loose around his angular face. Rukia whispered an apology before leading him to the small desk on the right side of her sleeping futon. Two pillow were laid out, a pair of calligraphy sets and accompanying parchment paper.

She folded her legs and sat down of the left pillow and held her brush firmly in her hand. She waited for him to sit instead when she looked over her shoulder he was standing there like a teacher in highschool. Her minded drifted to Ichigo and his friend complaining about that pain in the ass calculus teacher.

"Let's begin" Byakuya said sternly.

So he did plan to instruct her while standing over like a teacher. Rukia sighed internally returning her attention to the paper.

"First sit with your back straight no slouching" he began. Rukia swear she was straight enough regardless, she readjusted herself. She heard him "mmm" in satisfaction

"Relax your shoulders and hold the brush straight between your index and middle finger letting the handle rest on your purlicue"

"Hai Byakuya nii-sama" said Rukia who was listening attentively.

"Strength..." he paused looking at the back of her head as she breathed in awaiting his next instruction. "A simple but powerful kanji. Strength is not only physical but it can be emotional and mental strength as well" his eyes soften.

"nii..?

"Regardless of what form it comes in, it holds the same meaning the ability to withstand a great feat, to not break and show weakness"

Byakuya looked at her hand hovering over the paper holding the brush as he verbally directed "Start with a smooth constant stroke from left to right coming down in a hook. Do it in one motion"

Rukia followed his direction keeping her hand firm. Byakuya moved forward to get a look at her handiwork.

"Do it again"

Rukia remained silent as she repeated her action, this went on for an hour before she was able to add the last line.

"Good"

Rukia looked up and her adoptive and beaming proudly. He looked at her "Practice this I will return tomorrow night" he spun on his heels to exit the room.

"Good night niisama"

"Goodnight"

Every night Rukia practiced under the guidance of Byakuya seeking his approbation but instead he scrutinized and scolded her.

"Pride is the consciousness of one's dignity, achievements and qualities and even of another's" he looked at her again their eyes meeting for the first time since they started these training sessions.

Rukia worked vigorously but frustration got the best of her "Forgive me nii-sama I don't think I possess the skills for this art" she said sighing heavily. Byakuya sat down next to her. Rukia could see his pale skin glimmering in the glow of the lantern. He took the other brush and began the kanji for pride as Rukia watched intently. "Follow me"

Rukia followed his movement but the inked soaked the paper making the lines large and blotchy as her movements were not agile and smooth enough. Byakuya's crease in his brow deepened with disappointment "Again pay close attention" He wrote the kanji a second then a third time and still Rukia failed. She was beginning to get aggravated with herself leading her to hold the brush a bit to tight, to slouch a little more and to close her free hand in a fist clenching her yukata.

A warm callous hand encircled her hand "You are going to break the brush" A blush crept up on her pale cheeks as her body temperature increased a degree. He tried to position her wrist to angle the brush the right way but Byakuya realize his current seating arrangement was awkward, the strokes would not be sufficient.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him get up on his knees then she froze as the heat from her body flooded her face. Byakuya thighs were touching hers, his hard chest pressed against her back and his breath tickling the tips of her ears. Byakuya held her hand as if teaching a child to write for the first time. He was behind her. Rukia's breath hitched as he moved her hand in rhythmic flow letting the brush glide along the paper, his voice soothing her apparent discomfort "relax". His left hand wrapped itself around her left side to rest on her toned stomach, she jerk up straighten her back "Much better. Keep your back straight" his voice low. Rukia tried to focus on the Kanji they were writing but the heat that was radiating from her body from the sheer closeness of Byakuya was driving her crazy. He withdrew her hand and looked at their work "Excellent this is the way to write calligraphy". She puckered up the courage and turned her head to look at him. His lips were shimmering with softness, if she tilted her head a bit up she could rub the tip of her nose on his bottom lip. Byakuya looked down and her catching her mid thought "Is something the matter?" he asked

"No niisama" she replied as she began to twisted away from him but instead he held back in his left arm "Where are you going?" he asked calmly. "Nii..." she blushed, she was now face to face with him.

"We aren't finished..." Byakuya paused as his breathing rate increased, his eyes had left hers and trailed lower down to where the top of the biege yukata got slightly loose from her twisting away from him. Peeking out was the small mound of her left breast, the silk mere millimeters from exposing the creamy light brown nub.

Rukia followed his line of sight, with horror she quickly went to adjust it but before she could, his right hand was already there. Goosebumps raid her skin when the back of his thumb grazed her flesh as he pulled back the cloth slowly to cover her breast. Rukia watched him as his played with the cloth between his thumb and index after covering her exposed flesh, seemingly lost in thought. His eyes never left the spot "Niisama?"...she almost croaked from the dryness in her throat. He finally looked up at her and Rukia was taken aback by the look in his eyes. Pained, unsure and lustful. Rukia blushed even more when his lips parted to speak but no words came out, he seems stupefied by the situation. O Kami he was handsome.

"Yes...Rukia"he leaned in a bit closer and his breathing became a bit uneven and his reiatsu wavered.

"Sumi..."

"Dont" he cut in. Rukia remained silently hypnotized by his cherry blossom scent. His fingers still holding the yukata, leaned in further to bury his nose in her hair. What is this, never has he dear to come so close to her before thought Rukia. Did someone just alter this reality she could not comprehend this current act of a lover. He pulled back abruptly but not before grazing his lips against her cheeks. She could see he was contemplating his next course of action. Rukia knew Byakuya would never make a move that would affect his image, duty and pride. His fingers finally left her clothes but instead of returning to the lap of the owner, the index finger slithered its way down from the base of her throat to the "V" of the yukata. Satisfied with the trek, Byakuya used the rest of his hand to push aside the left side of her yukata to cup her breast. Rukia eyes grew to the size of saucers. Firm in his hand, he rubbed her nipples in a circular motions, etching the texture of it in his brain. An unwanted moan escaped her lips. His left hand moved to grab the back collar of the yukata pulling it down her back giving him full view of her upper body. Shocked Rukia scrambled to hide herself but he held her back by the wrist "Dont..." his voice shaky. Byakuya bent his head apparently indecisive, his hair cascading to hide his face. He looked up at her nakedness lovingly.

Then he lean in again to plant a slow, soft, subtle kiss on her left cheek, then her right cheek, shoulders and neck stopping each time to gauge her reaction before continuing. The tension in Rukia body subsided relaxing in his now loosen grip. Holding her face between the palms of his hands to brush their noses together and their lips before giving her a full mouthed kiss. She savored the taste of his mouth and like a greedy child she engulfed him, the kisses become rough as she push him back lightly with her hands positioning herself on his lap. Thighs touching, hands running rampant across each others bodies etching each contour in their memory for they knew this was forbidden. Byakuya removed her yukata flinging it on the floor. Their lips never leaving each others she wriggled in his strong embrace enciting his erection to its full hardness

"Rukia..." he groaned into her mouth as his fingers dug into the flesh of her hip. He scooped her up under her butt with one hand while simultaneously sweeping the items off the desk. Parchment paper went flying,the ink bottle came crashing down soiling all their work as well as the lamp bathing them in darkness. The only light was the moonlight edging through the slit in the shoji door. He didnt care for the mess he wanted to take her there and then. Knowing she was inexperienced, Byakuya smoothly removed his yukata "Touch me..." he demanded taking her hand impatiently.

"Niisama..." she hesistated looking over his smooth well built chest accented by his broad shoulders. Her eyes looked down to his toned stomach where the "v" of his hips dipped down to his pelvic area, his penis hooded by pubic hair that looked like it was trimmed recently. Rukia knew a man of his statute had servants at his beck and call to provide him with all means of grooming. She however wondered if he did that part down there himself. The dark prince guided her hand along the realms of his body that laid untouched by the opposite sex for so many decades and oh how it sent shivers up his spine. He almost buckled but being on his knees he kept his stability. He led her hand down to the obvious path urging her to stroke his penis, he held her eyes in a deathly lustful stare, daring her to go further. When she didnt, he sucked up her small breast in his mouth,pulling at her nipples with his perfect white teeth. The wetness came flooding down watching him repeat his actions. He hooked his hand under her thigh to pull her closer to taste her mouth, the head of his arousal pressing on her inner thigh. Rukia instinctively coiled her legs around his waist, with her hand still on his penis he helped her to rub the swollen head against her wet opening. He had to muster all his control not to ram her pussy in. Byakuya slowly guided his penis into her wet soaking vagina, she tensed with every centimetre. When he was all the way in they both stilled each quite aware of Rukia's lost virginity. Kissing the bottom of her chin, he began his movement slow and cautious. Rukia took a deep breath in everytime he thrust trying not to scream from the pain within her. And then there it was that unexplained pleasure that cause her breath to come in short, her nails to sink into the flesh of his shoulder and a sweet moan of.."nii...nii sama"

One would think Byakuya would be bothered by the words she chose at this moment to call him but his mind so wasn't there only his cock was doing the thinking tonight. Thrusting into her tight pussy, sucking on the nape of her neck and watching her perky breast bounce with his rhythm. She bit him on his shoulder from the ecstasy he brought onto her. He growled, holding on to her hips tighter rocking the desk below them.

"Ahh..ughhh" her moans bringing him to his peak a little too soon, he pulled out of her spilling his seeds on the floor. Rukia looked at him dazed

"Dont look disappointed Im not done with you yet" he cock still hard and ready to go.

He positioned her over him for a ride that will shake her core. Lying on the futon flat on his back and Rukia held by the hips suspended above his throbbing cock. He brought her down sinking his penis deep into to her. She screamed, he ignored it, urging her to ride him. Using her knees as the pivot she rode him. He relish his fate because of the view of her breast from this angle. He felt she was close, her pussy clenched his dick. He began thrusting in sync with her to bring her to the end

"ahhh Arghhhhhh nii samaaaaa!! I'm...c..o..mmmin..."

"Come for me Rukia"his voice at his usual tone. For a moment it turned her on even more as she came. She collapsed on his chest trying to catch her breath. His racing heartbeat ringing in her ears drowning out her logical thoughts that somehow choose now to make an appearance after all that happened. She twitched, the uneasiness settling in as she was about to move off him, his right arm came over back to lock her in place "Why do you feel the constant need to leave my presence" he asked

She looked up startled "I thought..."

"You thought what Rukia" he asked cutting her off.

" I thought you would want it that way after..."she paused not wanting to say what happened between them a few minutes ago. He sighed and sat up shifting her off him a bit to scavenger though the mess they made on the floor. She felt a bit hurt but swallowed her pride and took to rising to her feet "Stop trying to leave" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down on the futon "write with me" Rukia raised at eyebrow, did he still want to teach her the art even after all this. She watched him light back the lamp and arrange the sheet of paper on the desk. Ignoring her expression he roughly handle her to sit back in their prior position. "Hold the brush lets begin"

Holding her hand he guided the brush to begin the kanji as the smooth strokes begin to form, she realized it wasn't the words they were practicing earlier. When he was done, she looked at it and then looked at him "Love?"

He tucked her hair behind her ears "Love..." confirming her words.

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...

A/N: Sooo I know this was a bit rushed but I hope you enjoy it regardless. I was trying to post this before my birthday ends. I thought if I finish this I can go back to overcoming my writers block on my next fanfic "Changing Heart". That one might take a lil longer as I want to incorporate some action scene which I never wrote before so be patient and take in this one shot..or please don't be brutal as I choose to let Rukia call Byakuya..ni sama while he was fucking her brains out. So if it felt weird sorry about that _


End file.
